


Doma's newest swordsman

by kazesuke



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Marking, Master/Servant, Yu-Gi-Oh! Anon Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kazesuke/pseuds/kazesuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most didn’t remember Dartz was the new King of the world. They simply thought that life had always been like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doma's newest swordsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Whathecheeze](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whathecheeze/gifts).



> Beta: live_with_love  
> For a prompt at YGO Anon meme (http://ygoanonmeme.dreamwidth.org/): Dartz/Atem - I don't care what. I don't care how. I just want this. It's my guilty ship. I know NO ONE ELSE who ships this. I want Atem under the Orichalcos, so dub con. But he likes it and gets into it in the end. Dartz is explaining to him why he did what he did. I really want the filler to get into the minds of the characters here. Other than that knock yourself out.
> 
> For the AO3 version, I changed all the 'Atem' to 'Yami' because there's no real reason that Yami Yugi would have his true name.

“Your Majesty,” Yami murmured shortly, bowing down onto one knee before the new King of the World, though most didn’t remember he was new. They simply thought that life had always been like this. Dartz smirked, stepping closer and absently running a hand through the soft spikes of Yami’s hair. He was still basking in the triumphant of having the former Pharaoh groveling at his feet, his most loyal, faithful servant. 

Yami silently waited for Dartz to continue, to explain why he had been summoned over the King’s other swordsmen. He shivered as fingers slid down the back of his neck and over his spine before lifting away. “Follow me.” Dartz told him, not even glancing back at the younger man, expecting him to follow without question. The hold of the Orichalcos was so strong that Yami did just that. He got to his feet and turned to follow Dartz from the room, one step behind him as was his station. 

Yami followed him through twisting corridors, quite losing his way in the maze that was Dartz’s castle, though it always seemed like he vaguely remembered a maze far worse. Yami was surprised when what appeared to be the final door was open and he found himself in the King’s quarters. “My king?” he questioned softly, not daring to set foot inside said rooms without permission.

Dartz smiled. Such a well trained pet this one had become. “You may come in, Yami.” He watched the shudder slide down his pet’s spine at the tone and watched him take his first step inside. 

When Dartz sat on the bed, Yami came and knelt before him once more. “How may I serve you, your majesty?” Yami knew that having been led here that ‘serving’ was indeed the thing on his King’s mind but he had no qualms, no hesitation about pleasing Dartz in such a way. 

“On your feet,” Dartz ordered as he got to his own. He quickly walked Yami backwards until he was up against the stone wall and Dartz’s mouth was upon his. Yami shuddered at the cool stone through his thin shirt, contrasting with the warmth of his King’s body as his mouth was roughly taken. He groaned and waited for his King’s next order, stretching up and continuing the kiss, playing servant to his King’s domineering kiss. Yami continued to moan as Dartz roughly thrust his tongue, teasing and biting Yami’s lips when it was withdrawn and not letting either of them breath until they had broken away, both left panting. 

“Undress.” Was Dartz’s next command in that same deep tone that made Yami shiver as he moved to comply, Dartz moving away just enough to give his swordsman space. He watched hungrily as Yami rather mechanically undressed himself, clothes dropping to the floor. “Now undress me.” He guided his pet’s hands to his clothes, helping him find the fastenings, loosening them before finally Yami found his own rhythm and pushed elaborate clothing away, hands running in worship over Dartz’s skin.

Dartz let him admire and reverently touch a moment longer before Yami was gasping for breath as the coolness of the stone seemed to knock the air from him. His King bent down this time, lips pressing to Yami’s neck, tongue and mouth exploring memorising and abusing the most pleasurable points. Dartz bit and sucked on sensitive skin, groaning in reply to the moans that tumbled from his pet’s lips until his pet’s neck was a mass of dark red marks that would soon turn to bruising. He smirked and continued his journey lower, biting and sucking at Yami’s chest, fingers flicking over hard nipples, drawing sounds of pleasure from the former Pharaoh. 

His hand slid lower, smirking as he slid his fingers over Yami’s hard cock, collecting the cum that dripped from it and working it over the shaft. Wet enough Dartz wrapped his fingers around it and slowly began to pump. Yami groaned, bucking up before he suddenly stilled, looking to Dartz for his next order. “Good boy,” Dartz purred, nuzzling Yami’s neck. “You can move as you like, Yami.” Yami shuddered and was soon bucking up again into Dartz’s tight grip. 

“D-Dartz-sama-” he groaned, gripping his King’s arms and taking all the pleasure he could get. His King smirked and let him, meeting each thrust with a stroke of his hand. 

“Such a good, loyal swordsman,” Dartz praised with each stroke, beginning to speed up as he felt Yami’s hips become more erratic. He licked and nipped at already darkening bruises and Yami gasped and moaned loudly as he came, body trembling with pleasure. Dartz continued to stroke him through it until Yami’s hips had stilled and he whimpered softly as his sensitive cock was still stroked by Dartz. 

He finally relinquished his hold and offered his soiled hand to Yami, who took hold of his wrist and began to lick and suck the cum from his King’s hand. “My humblest apologies, Dartz-sama for dirtying you.” 

Dartz smiled smugly and pressed a gentle kiss to Yami’s forehead. “No need to apologise, dear Yami. But it is your turn to pleasure your King. On your knees. Suck me off.” 

Yami shuddered once more and sank to his knees, leaning up to kiss and lick his Majesty’s cock. Dartz’s slid shut and he moaned, volume increasing when Yami took the tip into his mouth. His tongue lathered and teased the tip, digging his tongue into the slit before sucking in earnest. He took more of his Majesty’s cock, sucking harder, bobbing his head up and down and moaning softly. 

Dartz shuddered and rocked up into his pet’s mouth, smirking when Yami seemed to have no issue with this, only taking Dartz deeper and sucking harder with a happy moan. He slid his fingers into Yami’s hair, gripping harder and tugging lightly, causing smaller moans and vibrations through his cock. He shuddered and soon just gripped harder, rocking his hips and pushing his cock into Yami’s mouth, moaning and praising his good swordsman. 

He shuddered, feeling his orgasm draw closer, groaning as he pumped his cock into Yami’s mouth and spilt his cum down the former Pharaoh’s throat. He praised him for being such a good boy as he withdrew, watching Yami’s tongue flick out to tidy up the cum that had begun to escape from the corner of his mouth. “You may get dressed again, Yami. You have pleased your King,” 

Yami lifted one knee and bowed as he would were he clothed. “I am glad, your Majesty, thank you for allowing me this opportunity to please you.” 

Dartz smiled and returned to his bed. “Go back to your duties then, Yami. Inform your fellow swordsman that I will return to my throne room after a brief nap. I am suddenly feeling quite tired.” He smirked at Yami who flushed very slightly. 

“Yes, my King.” He got to his feet and quickly dressed, returning Dartz’s clothes to nearer him and bowing deeply before leaving the room.


End file.
